


Star-Crossed Lovers

by 1minhuyk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I leave it up to you to choose who represents the Sun and who represents the Moon, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Personification, Personification of the Sun and Moon, Star-crossed, They are figuratively and literally star-crossed :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1minhuyk/pseuds/1minhuyk
Summary: A tale of two boys who were brought and fated together by the most faultless aligning between the planets and elliptical orbits, but could never seem to chase and find each other at the right time.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't mention any names in the story, so I leave it up to you and your own opinions and imagination on who represents the Sun, and who represents the Moon (also this is my first piece of writing on this new account! Expect a lot more stories coming :))

The kingdom of outer space was beautiful. Its countless numbers of stars and galaxies within its realm, its vastness and far-reaching expanse of every single corner, nook and cranny of the universe, and it's calming and peculiar quietness. New discoveries were constantly being made, and visitors from all sorts of places came to admire and splendour in its pulchritude. But there was something that scientists and astronomers could never figure out in all their years of cosmology research. Although space was beautiful, it was very lonely.

There was once a tale. A tale of two boys who were brought and fated together by the most faultless aligning between the planets and elliptical orbits surrounding every single little asteroid and heavenly body, but could never seem to chase and find each other at the right time.

There was the Sun, the star and center of the solar system. A nearly perfect medallion of hot plasma that looked and shined over the entire galaxy. And living on that saffron yellow sphere, a boy who's smile and skin glowed like a thousand of its rays, almost blinding to a human's bare, unprotected eye.

Then there was the Moon, which orbited Planet Earth, its only permanent satellite. An orb of glimmering silver that coruscated light upon the globe's deep darkness during the nighttime, constantly changing its appearance every month, creating an exciting site for the humans, astronomers, astronauts, and other undiscovered, anomalous space creatures. Another boy lived on its orris disk. He was powerful, charismatic, and mysterious as the planet's dark side.

The Sun shone brighter than any other star or planet in the history of the entire galaxy. It brought boundless joy and happiness to the humans. It was the main source of their warmth. But the Sun boy was lonely all by himself in the skies, despite being encircled by thousands of comets and nebula that kept him company. He searched for a friend, perhaps a meteor, to share his life and experiences with. But there was nobody. Everyday, during the dawn when he awoke, he would glance to Earth at all the humans dancing and rejoicing in his glow and heat, and wondered if he was destined to live a life of true solidarity.

As the Sun began to disappear, the moon would rise into the sky, greeted by billions of stars. He was distant, clothing himself with the darkness of dusk, and enveloping himself in the clouds to keep himself warm throughout the cold nights. The Moon thought the Sun was always beyond his reach. He would go where he would go, and would always find that he had disappeared. Those who knew of the Sun always spoke about him in opulence and greatness that the Moon boy deemed he was unworthy to be in his presence, inhabiting the same sky, under the same galaxy.

Until one day, as the Sun slid back into the Heavens, hidden from the atmosphere, the Moon caught a glimpse of him. He was peeking through the billows, a rare sight for him to be exposed. So just as the Moon enveloped himself into the blanket of blackness, the constellations made way for the other boy. The two stole a glance from one another, and just like the race of a shooting star, they fell in love straight away, the desire to share these fleeting moments with each other more often rising, other than all those times between dawn and dusk.

From this moment on, the Moon continued to follow the Sun, where before there was loneliness and distance, there was hope. They both came closer and closer to each other, up till this glorious instance, and they stood before each other. The humans looked up into the universe, as the Sun embraced the Moon. And all of his heat and glory and enticement was for him. With each other's glimmer and warmth, it took away their isolation and their longing.

The two boys stood amongst the sky, clasping each other in wonderment and fascination, as their light filled each other's painful souls.

_The Sun and the Moon were lovers, always chasing and almost always missing one another. But once in awhile, when they do catch up, they share a kiss, and the world stares in awe at their eclipse._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! Sorry that it's so short :')


End file.
